Pushover
by griff gal
Summary: Connor comes home to find Abby with a male 'friend' he gets angry and decides he's done with being a pushover.


Pushover

A/N: Hey – this is my first Primeval fic. I absolutely love Abby and Connor together. I've got an awful feeling that they are still not going to be together by the end of the series and that they'll end up cancelling but hope that I'm wrong! Connor is done with being a pushover.

He could hear her laughing as he climbed the stairs. It always made him smile when she laughed. It made her whole face light up and any worry that had previously been there disappear. He liked it even better when the reason she was laughing was because of him. He might be known as the geek, the clumsy one or the clown of the team but he accepted it all if it meant she would occasionally throw a smile in his direction.

"Stop it!" he heard her laugh again as he approached the kitchen. Who should stop what he wondered? Was Rex or the diictodons creating havoc again? Then he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"You know its true Abs, you were always the sexiest one out of the group you just never accepted it" came a teasing male voice.

Who was that and why was he calling his Abby sexy?

'Wait a minute' Connor stopped himself, 'she's not your Abby and she never will be so just deal with it. Walk in there and be nice and polite to whoever that is and bail as quickly as you can.'

Walking into the kitchen the sight that met him wasn't exactly a pleasant one. A Greek God was leaning against the counter with his arm casually draped around Abby's shoulders. Seriously how good looking could a guy be?

Connor cleared his throat making Abby look up.

"Oh Connor hi"

"Hey" he replied, surprised by the sudden flash of annoyance he felt. Connor never got mad at Abby. Never!

"This is my friend Kevin" she said indicating the God-like figure next to her "we went to school together. He's just got back from a backpacking trip across India. He did it for charity" she grinned looking at Kevin adoringly. Connor felt that flash again. Great not only is this guy the best looking man on the face of the planet, he was also a bloody saint!

"Connor, you ok?" Abby asked, making him realise he'd been standing staring for longer than was appropriate.

"Uh yeah. Sorry. Nice to meet you mate" though he knew the way he was looking at him would suggest otherwise. When had Connor turned into this angry jealous person? Oh yeah, the moment he fell in love with Abby.

It used to be easier to cope with, this unrequited love thing but recently it was getting hard. Sometimes she'd look at him in a way that made him think maybe just maybe she'd give him the time of day. It was those little moments that gave him hope and it was that hope that made his heart ache even harder when he was put in situations like this.

"I'm going to go. I erm said I'd meet some mates down the pub. I'll see you later" he managed to spit out. 'Yeah' he thought 'I'll come back a lot later when Kevin the walking alp has beat it'.

Connor turned and left the kitchen only to realise that he was being followed by Abby.

"Con, are you sure you're alright?" she asked touching his arm and looking into his eyes with concern. See it was moments like this that he was on about.

"Yeah, why?" he blinked at her trying to look natural.

"You just don't seem like yourself, like something's bother-"

"Abs, do you have any beer?" Kevin called from the kitchen, cutting Abby off before she could finish.

She glanced at Connor but called back to the kitchen "Yeah there's some in the fridge – bottom shelf" to Connor she said "I'd better go it's going to be a long night catching up. Kevin'll probably end up crashing here - he's not a good influence when we start drinking." The words made his heart tear in two. She continued, "but if there is something you want to tell me don't hesitate". He couldn't read the look she gave him before she walked away. It was like she was trying to tell him something but the words didn't come out. Did she want to ask him to stay out as late as possible and give her and Kevin some space? He had no idea but he had to get out of there. The flat was starting to make him feel really claustrophobic.

Where was he going to go though? He'd lied about meeting some mates down the pub. Maybe he should call Danny or Becker? No he didn't think they'd be such good company with the mood he was in. They'd just end up talking about work and he really didn't have the energy. All he'd wanted was to come home and have a chilled out evening with Abby. They'd have had a few beers and watch a cheesy scary film with an Indian takeaway. Now she was having the beers with Kevin.

Connor decided to go down the pub anyway. He might as well drown his sorrows if nothing else.

Six pints later and he was well on his way to being drunk. Unfortunately his sorrows just weren't drowning. Instead he felt completely dejected and it didn't help that he was sat near a couple whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. It was at the "I can't believe I fell in love with my best friend" comment that he decided to leave.

Approaching the door he wondered what sight he would be met with. It wasn't a great one. Kevin was sprawled on the sofa with Abby's head leaning against his shoulder. Both were fast asleep. Connor saw red. He could feel his anger, enhanced by the lager he'd drank, grow from the pit of his stomach. Abby must have sensed his presence because she suddenly stirred.

"Con, hi" she murmured sleepily "what time is it?"

"It's just gone 11.30pm. I'm going to bed. Enjoy the rest of your night" he answered bitterly.

She recognised that there was something wrong by his tone and unwrapped herself from her position on the sofa.

"What's up with you?" she asked following him out of the room. Abby was shocked to see the angry look he turned to her with. Connor never looked at her that way. Where was her sweet funny best friend? "Has something happened?"

"You know what's happened Abby" he practically spat at her. She looked at him in confusion so he continued. "Do you know I was actually starting to think there might be something between us? I was starting to believe that you might be able to think of me in some way other than the geeky best friend but today has shown me that I was wrong-"

"What the hell are you talking about? Con I-"

He cut her off "then I come home to find your 'friend' Kevin. Jeez what was I even thinking? How could I even compete? How could I dare to think that one day you might care to look in my direction?!"

"Kevin? What's he got to-"

"I can't deal with this anymore. I'm SICK of being 'little' Connor. The joke of the team . I've had it-"

"Connor will you let me speak?!" Abby was mad now. She wanted to explain herself and he wouldn't let her.

"I don't want to hear it Abby. I don't want any fake sympathy from you. Why waste your time?! You're still going to rip my heart to pieces and walk away anyway. Just like you have been doing for the past three years. You don't have to pretend anymore I don't need this anymore. Look what you've turned me into - this isn't me – you've turned me into this" he added with narrow eyes.

Abby stepped back stung. How could he be so hurtful? This wasn't the same guy she knew and cared about. Her hurt suddenly turned into anger.

Abby's tone was icy when she said "I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe you should learn not to be such a pushover. Maybe you should grow some balls"

Ouch. He'd deserved it but still it wasn't nice for either of them to hear.

"I'm done with being a pushover Abby. That's what I'm saying. I'm not going to pander to you anymore. I'm moving out."

Ok, so this was a REALLY bad argument. They'd never said such awful things to each other before but he was moving out?! Despite her shock Abby's pride and anger won out.

"Fine. It'll be nice to have the place to myself for a change" she said casting a meaningful glance at Kevin's (still sleeping) form.

Connor felt a sharp twist in his gut.

"I'll be back for my things" he whispered as he headed towards the door.

Abby stood there motionless. How had this happened? How did a quiet evening with an old friend finish with her best friend and roommate yelling at her and moving out?

It wasn't until she curled up in bed that the tears came.

A/N: So what did you think? I know that neither of them were acting as nice as they usually do but keep reading to see if they redeem themselves!


End file.
